Seconds
by toXic REM
Summary: When you only have seconds, what would you do? K2, OOC, AU. And ANOTHER lemon. One-shot.


**Please enjoy this rather long one-shot...  
>I do not own South Park, or else it would be in anime form and Stylenny would be fact. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you only had seconds to say all that you wanted to say, what would your words be?<strong>

_"I love you!"_

**If you only had moments before everything came crashing down around you, what would do?**

_"Let's make love."_

**If you knew you only had a day to live out an entire liftime, what would happen?**

_"Let's get married."_

It's only a matter of time before you leave my life for good. I'm not about to give you up. I love you too much and I **will** make you become Mrs. McCormick.

It's on my to-do list.

I've played this cat and mouse game for too long. It's time for the mouse to surrender, because this cat is getting fiesty.

Kyle Isaac Broflovski. Age? Seventeen. Birthday? May 26th. Sex? Male.

I know everything about him. His full name, his age, his date of birth, his gender, his blood-type and even that he's been to the hospital because of several reasons.

Reason one: his hemorrhoid

Reason two: his kidney disease

Reason three: chicken pox

Reason four: his fights with Stan

Reason five: when he broke his leg because Cartman pushed him down a hole

Reason six: diabetes and high blood pressure

and Reason seven: his new-found heart disease

His disease... is incurable. The doctors have high doubts that he'll live through the next year with how bad it is. I can't accept that. His birthday's in a month and I'm already 18. We're already dating, but on his birthday I'm going to propse to him. And he's going to say yes. Because he loves me.

I just know it.

He has to.

**May 1st, 2010**

I sigh as I sign in on the "visitor" list and start heading toward room 302. This room is holding Kyle and the doctors are treating his heart disease as best as they can. If I can kick Death's ass a number of times, so can Kyle. That's my philosophy. Kyle's not gonna die. He can't. I won't let him.

Kyle is suffering from angio sarcoma... in other words, heart cancer. His parents are pouring money into research and trying to help him fight this, but I know... he just needs someone there. Someone he can rely on. And I'm going to be that person.

As I come upon the door, I twist the hand and enter the room to find Kyle looking at the TV screen, probably watching "Terrance and Phillip" for old time's sake, but as I shut the door behind me his eyes flicker to mine. I smile and wave as he grabs the remote on the end table nearby and flicks of the screen.

"Thank god dude. It's so boring," Kyle smile and chuckles a bit as I sit in the chair right next to him.

"Where's Stan? He's usually here everyday," I mention as I look around.

"I told him to go to work. He's already missed a week. But he was so damn stubborn," Kyle pout and I chuckle. Sounds like Stan, alright.

"Dude. Of course. Your his best friend and he's worried about you," I smiled and raise a brow as Kyle's expression softened, but just as quickly it hardened again.

"And where were you this passed week?" Kyle actually sounded hurt and I smile softly as I caress his cheek.

"Oh Kyle. I was out of town looking for a suitable place for us to live. I would have gotten back sooner had I know you were in the hospital again," I sigh as Kyle holds my hand to his cheek with his own hand.

"You don't have rush to get back. I'll be fine," He sighs as well as my hand drops with his into his lap.

"I'm not taking chances, Mr. Broflovski," I smile amused as Kyle raises a brow at the calling of his surname.

"Oh Kenny. I'm so worried. I feel like I'm not gonna make it through this... and I'm terrified, cuz I want to. I love you too much," Kyle frowns as tears escape his eyes. I catch one and wipe them both away as I take his head in my hands. I press my lips onto his and we kiss for a moment. Just a single moment. And it was bliss.

**When did I start falling inescapably in love with him?**

I knew I've always been in love with Kyle, but now it seems inescapable and irrevocable. But... I don't want to change that. No, in fact. I love it too much. It's what makes me... me.

**May 15th, 2010**

It's 11 days before Kyle's birthday and he's being released from the hospital a day before it, so we have everything planned for the actually day of his birthday. But right now...

"Kyle. We shouldn't be doing this? I think it's illegal," I pant out as I extract my lips from Kyle's hungry ones.

"I don't give a damn if it's legal or not, my dad's a fucking lawyer, alright?" Kyle hissed and kissed my lips again. His heart was strong right now, I knew he could handle this much rush, but still... I felt wrong.

Kyle bit down on my lip, causing me to gasp and allowing Kyle to dip his tongue into my mouth. I let him. He deserved reprieve. Our current situation needed to go along much faster though.

The doctors had prompted Kyle to start walking around the hospital after having laid down on a bed for a week. So now we were taking trips around the hospital and Kyle "happened" to have found a neat little closet. That closet is where we currently are. Our clothes off to the side and our erections grinding together.

"Kyle. Your heart." Don't get me wrong, I was still worried something would go bad.

"I'm fine, Kenny. Now shut up and just fuck me already." Needless to say, Kyle and I have a VERY intimate relationship.

"As you command, my love," I smile as he blushes. He never liked pet names, but every time I say 'my love' he always blushes.

I grind out erections together before I put three of my fingers into Kyle's mouth, who sucks on them diligently, and I start to kiss up and down his neck and collabones, leaving hickeys everywhere. He moans out and I withdraw my fingers, pressing the first into his anus. He groans in pain as I let him adjust, wiggling the finger about. I then press the second, and then the third as I scissor inside him, stretching him out. He moans as I curly my fingers into his prostate, and I have to say, it's turning me on.

Soon, it's too much and I HAVE to do it now. I withdraw my fingers, line up with Kyle's anus, and whisper the words "sorry Kyle" before I shove into him. His gasp and then silently screeches at the rushed entry. Definitely not as well prepared as usual, but it'll do. As I wait for him to adjust, my hand finds his erection and I use my thumb to massage the tip, hopefully making him forget about the current pain in his ass. He moans out so I take that as a sign to continue. I pull almost all the way out, just leaing my tip inside and then push, with force, back into Kyle. This earns me a gasp and a nice, juicy moan.

We continue like this, me thrust and Kyle moaning, for what seems like hours but is actually only a few minutes.

"Kenny. I'm going to come," Kyle moans out as coherently as possible. I thrust once more into him and he moans so loudly, it's beautiful. After I orgasm inside him he collapses against my chest, breathing harshly as I try to find the light switch. Once found, I flick it on and take in the beautiful sight before me. Kyle is clinging to my chest as his naked body glistens with sweat and his own semen. It truly is beautiful.

"Kyle... we need to get you back to the room, before the wonder what's happened." Kyle pants and nods his head as I grab his, thankfully, unsoiled smock and hospital pants and hand them to me as he pulls his boxers back up. I grab my boxers and jeans putting them on and when I go to grab my shirt, I see it's soiled through. I unintentionally groan and Kyle looks towards the problem.

"Oh, Kenny. I'm so sorry." He clasps his hands over his mouth as he blushes in embarrassment. It's so cute.

I smile at him and shake my head, "It's nothing. I have my jacked on the chair by the bed, I'll just throw it on and conceal the mess." I wink and he blushes more. I was only thankful that nothing got on anything but ourselves in the room as we exited, hand in hand.

We walked into his room and I quickly threw on my jacket right as a nurse walked in. We looked at eachother, stunned at her impeccable timing before quietly giggling to ourselves as I zipped up the hoodie.

**May 26th, 2010**

Kyle's birthday is today and I'm going to be late. Why? Because I'm using great-grandma's priceless earrings to pay for the engagement ring. I had to beg and whine and plead all morning until my mother decided to hand it over. She WAS going to use it to pay the bills, but I was able to convince her to use it to pay for my "college". Great-grandma's earrings are worth $50,000. That's alot and about 8% of it is going toward the engagement ring, the other 92% is going toward college. So... it wasn't a complete lie.

"So which one will it be, sir?" I look up at woman who addressed me and smile softly as I eye the one that spoke to me the most. It was a 24k gold ring with a decent-sized diamond in the center and two small encrusted emeralds on each side. Emeralds were Kyle's birthstone AND they were his favorite color. It also had a Star of David engraved on the opposite side of the ring as the diamond. It was perfect.

"That one," I point to it and she nods, going over to the one I pointed to.

"Would you like a special box to go with it?" She asked and I think about it.

"Can I get a red heart-shaped box with a gold Star of David on it?" I ask and she nods. Within minutes, the ring is in the box and the box in another box in a bag as she rings me up.

"Okay. That'll be $4000 even." I nod and take off the backpack I was wearing and put it on the counter. "You accept cash right?" The lady's eyes widened as she nodded and I began to pay her the $4000 in cash. I never trusted banks, so I have the entire $50,000 in my bag.

I rush over to Kyle's house as quickly as I can, it's noon and I'm about 3 blocks away. I'm so close I'm actually starting to panic. I have the entire plan of how I'm going to propose to him in my mind. I came up with it myself. So even if it's been done before or cliched, it's original to us.

I knock on the Broflovski's door and Ike opens up with a big smile. I ruffle his hair and quickly make my way towards the kitchen. I give a curt nod to Gerald, Kyle's father, and he just glares. Mr. Broflovski has never approved of Kyle and I's relationship. If only because my dad is well... my dad. They used to be best friends but now they're worse enemies. But as we kept sneaking around our parents' back and seeing eachother, they both gave up (yes, my dad resented it to) and just let us be.

They're BOTH going to kill me for proposing to Kyle. And if he says yes, then they'll kill him after me. But I don't care, because we'll runaway and elope if we have to. I love Kyle Isaac Broflovski with all my heart and NOTHING is going to change that.

I reach where Kyle is in seconds and kiss his cheek, sitting to the right of him, Stan on his left.

"So how does it feel to be out of the hospital again?" I ask teasingly. He sticks his tongue out at me as I roll my eyes. I can't wait to propose to him. It's going to happen when we're at Funland Adventures Theme Park. Everyone is going to see my proposal, and I'm making it public because he'll get embarrassed and blush, but he'll be happy. I'm sure of it.

After all the proposal was a bitch to get to work.

_"Cartman, I need your help," I say seriously to the fatass. He looks at me in surpirse, because... well... I'm NEVER serious. But this was a serious matter._

_"And what do you want Kenny?" He inquires, arching a brow at my sudden seriousness._

_"I'm going to propose to Kyle at Funland Adventures Theme Park. Since your the top manager there, I figured you could set these up? They point him in the direction he needs to go until he finds me on stage with a headset and a crowd of people surrounding where I will propose to him and be sure your workers no what's going on. I'll do whatever you ask if you do this for me, Eric," I look at him with a dead serious expression as Eric considers this heavily._

_"Anyone else in on the plan?" He asks, skeptically._

_"Yes, Stan. He'll be leading Kyle around until I propose," I smile as he put his arms behind his head._

_"Alright. But for what you have to do for me. I want you, Stan, and Kyle to buy year passes and buy food and drinks and other crap when you do come here and you have to come here AT LEAST once a month after buying the passes," Cartman smiles widely and I sigh. I thought this was what was going to happen._

_"Fine. But keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine," I glare at him and he nods as I walk out of his obvious._

And that is why I'm now trying to convince Kyle to buy a year pass with Stan and I.

"C'mon. We'll go once a month and have a great time, dude!" Stan chided my boyfriend.

"Yeah Kyle. C'mon for me?" I put on my best pouting face and Kyle blushes, but he's still refusing. "For me, love?" I bat my eyelashes and Kyle is putty in my hands.

"Fine! If it'll get you both to shut up!" Kyle sigh and pays for his year pass just as Stan and I do. "This is my 18th birthday and this is how it's gonna be?" He whines and pouts, but I kiss the pout right off. "Kenny McCormick you are so manipulative."

"Only when I want to be," I grin and kiss his cheek. "Hey, I forgot to take a leak, so I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you guys later. Have fun!" I wave a bolt towards the bathrooms as Stan drags Kyle off. Once they're out of sight, I turn on my heels and bolt towards the stage where the clown is juggling. The clown eyes me and nods. Cartman did his part. That's good. As I run up the stairs to the stage the announcer begins to speak.

"Alright people, we have a special proposal today here at Funland Adventures Theme Park. So if ya'll would sit tight, we'd appreciate it." As he says the last part, squeals and "awwwws" erupt along with chatter and out of the corner of my eye, I catch Cartman walk up along with the rest of our friends and Kyle's family. A bit later, my family shows up on the other side of the stage, away from Kyle's. The way I have this proposal set up is that Kyle will walk through the Funland Fun House and end up on the side where his family is and I'll propose via the headset I'm now wearing.

I wait patiently and as I hear Kyle's annoyed voice on the other side of the Fun House, I adjust my headset and wait patiently.

Seconds later, Kyle appears at the other end and is looking around and when he sees me on stage, he gives me an annoyed look. "Kenny. What the hell is this about? What's with the goose chase?"

I smiled and chuckled lowly into the mic as it echoes about. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. We've been dating since we were sophomores and I practically live with you." Out of the corner of my eye and my father shifts uncomfortably and I see Kyle's dad shift uncomfortably next to Sheila. They know what I'm about to do, but Kyle still looks confused. "I love you Kyle, with all my heart. I really do. But it's time we move on. Move forward."

Kyle's eyes widened and he looks like he's about to cry. Stan's standing close by in case he tries to run. I set it up so he thinks it's a break up. "Kenny. What are you-"

I cut him off. "Shh. That's why on your 18th birthday I have to do this." Kyle turns to run, but Stan holds him and twists him around so he's looking at me. I can see it in his eyes, he thinks he's being dumped publicly. He couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Kenny?" It's small, but I hear it.

"Actually, I'm in love with you. That's why I have to do it," I smile and Kenny looks so betrayed, I can't help but feel guilty that I'm making him think we're breaking up. I get down one knee and grab the box in my jacket pocket. I open it and say, "So Kyle Isaac Broflovksi... will you marry me?"

I can see the rapid change in emotion splaying across Kyle's face as he stares in astonishment. I, Kenneth James McCormick, am officially in a committed relationship and I want it to stay that way. I jump down from the stage and walk over towards him as and uproar of "awws" and "wooos" break out. I caress his cheek, bringing him back to his senses as tears fill his happy eyes, and ask again, softer, but still into the mic. "So... will you?"

Kyle blinks rapidly before pushing his face into his chest and mumbling something.

"What was that?" I ask, smiling. I knew what he said. I just want him to say again and into the mic.

He lifts his head, his face tomato red and whispers just loud enough for the mic to catch it, "Yes. I'll marry you." I smile as more "awws" errupt, lifting his chin up and pecking him on the lips before Cartman waltzes over and grabs the headset before scurrying off.

"You are full of surprises, Kenny McCormick," Kyle mumbles as I hold him close.

"When am I not, future Mrs. McCormick," I wink as he blushes and holds me closer.

"We're having a traditional Jewish wedding," He mumbles and I squeeze him slightly in my arms.

"I don't care. We could have a wedding near a trashcan and I'd be content. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kyle," I sigh happily and Kyle just nods.

**July 19th, 2010**

This day is our wedding day and we're having our wedding at Kyle's synagogue (Jewish church) and his parents paid of the whole thing... after I had a talk with his dad.

_"Kenny. I don't like the fact that you're marrying my Kyle, but... I guess you're not as bad as your dad. You definitely have potential. That's why I'm agreeing to pay for the full wedding," he says to me._

_"Really? Thanks Mr. Broflovski! Thank you so much!" I smile, jubilantly._

_"But it IS going to be a Jewish wedding. You are going to wear a Jewish cap," he says sternly. I nod rapidly. I'm just so happy that Kyle's going to get his perfect wedding._

_"I only want what's best for Kyle," I smile happily and he nods, understanding._

The dawning wedding day heralds the happiest and holiest day of one's life. This day is considered a personal Yom Kippur for the chatan (Hebrew for groom) and kallah (bride), for on this day all their past mistakes are forgiven as they merge into a new, complete soul.

As on Yom Kippur, both the chatan and kallah fast (in this case, from dawn until after the completion of the marriage ceremony). And at the ceremony, the chatan wears a kittel, the traditional white robe worn on Yom Kippur.

So yes I haven't eat all day and I'm now wearing a white robe with the Jewish cap on my head and a Star of David pinned over my heart. I have no idea what Kyle's wearing, because he hasn't exited the dressing room and entered the ceremony chamber. I haven't seen Kyle in a week thanks to "Kabbalat Panim". Apparently it's customary in Jewish religion not to see each other for the week preceding the wedding. I have to say though it builds up anticipation and excitement for the actual ceremony. We even had to greet the guests seperately. It was interesting though. From what I heard, Kyle was seated on the a "throne" to greet his guests, as he is playing the part of the kallah and the guests gathered around me to sing and toast to me as I'm playing the part of the chatan. Shortly afterwards, my mother and his mother stand together and break a plate. It's supposed to show the seriousness of the commitment. Just as a plate can never be fully repaired, so too a broken relationship can never be fully repaired.

Finally, I am able to see Kyle. I walk over to where he is seated. He is wearing a white robe that's form-fitting, showing all his curves and feminine features. He also wears a Star of David pinned over his chest, but he is not wearing a Jewish cap. Instead, I have to put the veil on him and as I do so, I'm accompanied by all our friends and family. This process is called the badeken.

We head outside into the night air (escorted by our parents), as it's lit up with natural laterns and I see the chuppah, or canopy, in place. It's open on all four sides. It's customary to have the chuppah outside under stars as a sign of the blessing given by God to the patriarch Abraham. We removed our Star of David pins, handing them to our mothers as we enter the canopy. This is because jewelry is not allowed under the chuppah as it is a mutual commitment on who we are as people, not our material possessions.

Once under the chuppah, Kyle circles me several times. Just as the world was built in seven days, the kallah is figuratively building the walls of the couple's new world together. The number seven also symbolizes the wholeness and completeness that they cannot attain separately. Once he's done, he settles on my right hand side.

The Rabbi approaches us and hands us one cup of wine, Kyle and I both hold it. He recites betrothal blessings and we drink from the goblets. And soon, it is time to place the ring on Kyle's finger. The ring bearer holds up the ring that I picked. It is a simple, pure gold ring to represent that the marriage will be one of simple beauty, or is hoped to. Kyle has one for me, too, but he will have to give it to me when we're not under the chuppah to avoid confusion.

I take Kyle's hand in mine, as I can see him biting his lip to hold back the tears. I declare, with all my might, the words I learned in two hours to say, "Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the law of Moses and Israel." He's smiling so much right now, it makes me happy.

The Rabbi hands us the Ketubah, or marriage contract, in it's original Aramaic form. Luckily, Mr. Broflovski had taught me just enough to read what it says in the week I hadn't seen Kyle. The ketubah outlines the chatan's various responsibilities - I have to provide Kyle with food, shelter and clothing, and to be attentive to his emotional needs. Protecting the rights of a Jewish wife is so important that the marriage may not be solemnized until the contract has been completed. The document is signed by two witnesses (Stan and Eric), and has the standing of a legally binding agreement. The ketubah is the property of the kallah and Kyle must have access to it throughout their marriage. It is often written amidst beautiful artwork, to be framed and displayed in the home. I plan to do exactly that.

Now it's time for the Seven Blessings, or Sheva Brachot. This is recited over the second glass of wine by the Rabbbi. The theme of these blessings links the chatan and kallah to our faith in God as Creator of the world, Bestower of joy and love, and the ultimate Redeemer of our people. Once the blessings are concluded, we both drink from the goblet once more.

It's time to break the glass. A glass is placed on the floor and I have to break it. This serves as an expression of sadness at the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem, and identifies the couple with the spiritual and national destiny of the Jewish people. We're still inside the chuppah as I stomp my foot down on the glass. In jest, some explain that this is the last time the groom gets to "put his foot down." Kyle's family starts screeming "Mazel Tov", followed by Stan and his family, then Eric and his mom, and finally my family.

As we leave the chuppah with more "mazel tovs" being spewed out, we are escorted toward the "yichud room" where we have something to eat after not eating all day. This moment of seclusion signifies our new status of living together as husband and wife.

Seudah. Let me explain it:

It is a mitzvah for guests to bring simcha (joy) to the chatan and the kallah on their wedding day. There is much music and dancing as the guests celebrate with the new couple; some guests entertain with feats of juggling and acrobatics.

After the meal, Birkat Hamazon (Grace After Meals) is recited, and the Sheva Brachot(Seven Blessings) are repeated.

During the week following the wedding, it is customary for friends and relatives to host festive meals in honor of the chatan and kallah. This is called the week of Sheva Brachot, in reference to the blessings said at the conclusion of each of these festive meals.

If both the bride and groom are marrying for the second time, sheva brachot are recited only on the night of the wedding. The last bracha, Asher Bara, can be recited for three days.

Needless to say, our first week of being married was a little festive, thanks to Kyle's family.

**Many years pass by in your sleep. So a single year with the one I love is like blinking my eyes for a single second.**

_It's depressing really._

**May 26th, 2011**

"Happy 19th birthday, love," I smile as I see Kyle walk down stairs, groggy. We've been living completely together for almost a year now. He's in a community college for medical science and I'm in a techinical academy for engineering science. We both have part-time jobs to pay for the condo we live in, but mostly Kyle's parents are helping fund the condo until we're completely settled, out of school, and have full-time jobs. They really are nice people.

"Morning, Ken," he mumbles as I snake my arms around him and kiss his cheek before he sits down for breakfast, which I completely construct every morning. It's about 10 AM and I want to get hurrying. Today is that last day of our year passes and the last day of my deal with Cartman. No more spending on that foresaken park.

"Once you're done eating, let's go to Funland Adventure Theme Park," I smile as I set tofu bacon, toasted bread, over-easy eggs, and un-salted hashbrowns in front of my 'wife'. I bring him a cup of sugarless vanilla latte and sit down with food for myself, a stack of three pancakes with sausage and salted hashbrowns. I have OJ to the side. Since Kyle's diabetic, I try to watch his health as much as I can. On top of it, he still has heart cancer.

"Okay. Will Stan be coming with us... or will it just be us?" He winks playfully as I chuckle.

"Nah. Stan's got other plans with Wendy. Can you believe their engaged?"

"I know right? Only two months ago did Stan pop the question," Kyle shook his head.

"Well they've been on and off dating since 4th grade, he has all rights to it," I laugh as Kyle starts chuckling.

"I suppose your right."

"You know Kyle," I say as we enter Funland. "We've never been on the Ferris Wheel yet."

"That's because the lines are too long," He gripes and I sigh.

"Please? This once?" I pout and this time he kisses it off.

"Fine. This once," he smiles as I cheer and grab his hand, our wedding rings glistening in the sun. I drag him over to the line to see it's surprisingly short today.

"Wow. You can see all of South Park from here," Kyle whispers as I just look at him lovingly.

"Why look at South Park, when I can look at an angel?" I mumble as I kiss his neck. He gasps and bites back a moan. I know all his weak spots.

Unfortunately, so does his heart.

**May 27th, 2011**

Stan comes rushing in the hospital, way passed visiting hours, at around 1:07 AM. He barges into Kyle's room and is about to shout, but I hold a hand up and point to the sleeping Kyle on the bed and he hushes. Instead he grabs me by the sleeve and pushes me into the corridor. He lightly shuts the door and looks at me in contempt.

"How long has Kyle been in the hospital?" He whispers out harshly.

"Since 5 PM yesterday," I sigh, running a hand over my sleep-deprived eyes.

"And you didn't notify me then?" He looks at me in disbelief.

"Kyle didn't want me to, or else I would have. He wanted you to have a great time with Wendy," I shrug.

"Why didn't you anyways?" Stan is obviously in hysterics, I can hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm not going to do anything Kyle doesn't want me to do, so long as it doesn't compromise his health. Listen Stan, I want Kyle to be happy. To have a happy life. And if he should-" I gulp and fight back the tears that threaten to fall. "-if he should have an early grave, I want him to know he lived a happy, successful life."

Stan falls silent as we both cling to eachother, silently sobbing into the other's shoulder. After some time passes, we enter the room to see Kyle still sleeping like we left him.

**July 5th, 2011**

Kyle's been in the hospital since he was admitted on his birthday. I don't know what to do. Nothing's working and I'm afraid I'm going to lose the only one I ever truly loved. It's not fair.

I've grown numb for the most part. All the doctor's do is bring more and more bad news. The Broflovskis are in a mental breakdown, Stan is Raven again, our friends are already planning his funeral since others are too incapable at the moment, and even Cartman is crying. He cared more for Kyle then he let on. But I... I was number. How could I not be?

"His time is running short."

"He doesn't have much time left."

"His time is almost up."

"He won't make it passed this month."

"His heart is failing."

"I give him credit. He was able to make it this far. He's a fighter."

"He will die soon."

I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see a normal-looking Stan for once. His eyes are red and puffy, so he just got done crying. But I had emotionless eyes. I was beyond emotion. If Kyle died, like the doctors said he was going to, then my emotions... would probably die with him.

"He's a fighter. He's going to make it. He wants to see you agian," Stan says, voice dry from crying so much, but so filled with hope. A hope that I had lost two months ago.

"He's been comatose for a month, Stan... if he wanted to see me so bad, he would have woken up by now," I sigh and stand up from my normal seat. I have dark bags under my eyes because I haven't slept in a few days. I sleep once a week, twice if I'm lucky. Because if Kyle does wake up, I want to be the first one to see his brilliant green eyes once more. I stalk out of the room before Stan can get to me.

**July 19th, 2011**

It's been a year since Kyle and I got married. It's been a fully year. And it's a truly magical anniversary. Kyle gave me the best present ever.

He opened his eyes.

_I looked down at Kyle's face, eyes wanted to shut from exhaustion. But that wasn't an option. I couldn't let myself fall asleep. No._

_I was somewhere between sleep and awake when I heard it. Kyle's voice._

_"Kenny?" It was so small, but I heard it and that shocked me into full alert. I snapped my eyes open and looked at forest green eyes. I knew I was crying once the green registered, because my vision was getting blurred._

_"Kyle!" I could help it, but I clung to him, my arms wrapped around his frail body. "You're alive! Thank you. Thank you."_

_Kyle doesn't say a word as he hugs me back, and after a few moments of hugging, we pull apart and he looks at me with question in his eyes._

_"Kenny. How long have I been... out?" He asks, unsure how to phrase it._

_"Nearly two months," I smile as his eyes widen with shock. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get a nurse."_

_Before I can get up to leave, Kyle clutches my arm. "Don't leave me alone. Please..."_

_I look back to him and widen my eyes. Kyle genuinely looks scared and as I'm about to ask why, he forces his lips on mine. We kiss for what seems like for far too short-a-time, before he pulls away and speaks again. "I was able to push and fight through because you were by my side... So don't leave my side."_

_I nod and press the "emergency" button and after a couple minutes a nurse comes rushing in and sees Kyle awake._

_"Oh goodness! You're awake! This is splendid news," she smiles and begins to check Kyle's vital signs before scurrying off to find a doctor. It's 11:50 PM on our anniversary, and I couldn't be a happier man to see Kyle, my Kyle, awake and seeming to be doing well. Stan will be surprised when he comes in tomorrow._

**November 19, 2011**

Four months later and Kyle was release from the hospital. I can say this, I'm as happy as a clam.

"They said my cancer just suddenly started to disappear without the work of chemotherapy," Kyle shrugged. "They said it was a miracle for me to make such a recovery from such a critical state in as little as four months."

Stan and Wendy, the newly-wedded couple, look at Kyle in disbelief as we all sat at a nearby cafe to the hospital, each of us holding our own cups of coffe. Kyle had a sugarless vanilla cappuccino, Wendy had chai, Stan had a pumpkin spice latte, and I had a cinnamon swirl frappuccino with cocoa foam and sprinkle. It tasted sweet on my tongue.

"It's definitely the work of God," Stan mumbled as Wendy nodded her head. I almost snickered then and there, I knew better. It was because of me. I know, somehow someway, Kyle knew I was there so he fought harder. Somehow, someway, I was able to cure Kyle's cancer.

"Or maybe... it's just the work of Kenny," Kyle smiled as he looked at me. I peck his cheek and life continued on it's normal route.

Kyle and I adopted two children with similar traits to use. One is redheaded, blue-eyed baby girl that we named Charlotte Faith Broflovski-McCormick and the other is a blond, green-eyed 5-year-old that was given the name Jaden. So we named him Jaden Hope Broflovski-McCormick.

Wendy and Stan had twins named Coyley Randall Marsh and Connor Stein Marsh. Later they had a baby girl that named Chastity Marlene Marsh.

Was it all glitters and fairytale ever after?

Hell no.

But it was a happily ever after.

**And in seconds, our life passed us by.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erg... I am so dead now...<br>Like exhaustion dead.  
>I type this up in 8 total hours, and 2 days.<br>It took me longer because I had to research Jewish weddings.  
>OMG! I hope I didn't fail.<br>Well, it's 3 AM, I'm tired and I have to wake up in 7 house.  
>Night!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed,  
><strong>**your author **


End file.
